pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of Hoth
The alarm klaxon called everybody to action stations, but they quickly stood down after it was revealed it was another in a series of drills. Asking around it quickly became apparent that despite their service to the rebellion, civilian ships were not being allowed to leave out of concern for the security of the secret base. Pash went to a memorial with some other survivors of Alderaan, led by Princess Leia, where they remembered their lost homeworld. They discovered a YT-1300 that was even more beaten up than theirs with its own Wookie complaining about its pilot wrecking it all the time. Elana went and after a hard day of working on signals interception (where she received signals indicating a massive Imperial Construction project) and was taken up to the surface by her new flyboy boyfriend who dug out a small shelter and they had wine whilst watching the perfect sky. However she was interrupted by a disturbance in the force. A person struggling dying in the snow. She cut the date short and went back down, it turns out that Commander Skywalker was missing and Captain Solo went out to search for him. She used her intuition to guide him towards Luke and in the morning both were found alive and well. Max meanwhile was being consulted on an audacious plan to assault and capture a star-destroyer from the Empire whilst it lay prone in port. He was consulted as an "expert" on Imperial procedures, but accidentally gave the impression that this would be easier than it sounded. Pash was invited to test out the new air speeders and managed to impress the local flyboys with some skilful displays, but the pilot he went up with matched him almost move for move until he pushed the craft too far. Pash returned victorious, but when they got back the speeder belched black smoke from its regulator leaving two of them out of the action. Elana picks up another message from signals intelligence. A reference to a raid planned by the Empire to claim the remaining Dark Artifacts very soon. “BLACK KING as Grand Moff Tarkinn to RED KNIGHT senior Imperial agent Reactivation Order - Project RED CALDERA reference to the volcano lair on Kemreth Primaris has exceeded expectations, we anticipate that the rebellions intelligence network can be significantly compromised within a matter of months. The existence of similar relics presents a valuable opportunity and securing them is to become a priority. Your proposed raid has been is authorised. Additional resources have been dispatched as requested and you are free to proceed on their arrival.“ However there was no time to do anything else as finally the other shoe dropped and the alert sounded. The Imperial Fleet had found them. The evacuation plan was arranged, but they took the Lucky Star out to help with the ground defences, they tried to shoot at the AT-ATs but the armour was too thick and lacking the tow cables were forced to improvise. The rebel pilot from Pash's contest was eager to show him up, so flew the speeder directly up above the AT-AT and jumped out of the gunners seat with a grav-chute, landing on the machines back and planting explosive charges along its spine. However he clearly did not think about an exit strategy and the Lucky Star flew past to pull him out of the fire. Elana was able to pull him aboard. After the destruction of the AT-AT they flew back, picked up supplies that the "Captain" of the ship had agreed to take on board and escorted a freighter out into open space. They ran the blockade taking some heavy damage but were able to get themselves and their escort away safely. Now they are in Hyperspace on their way to the rebellion's rendezvous point, aware that if they go to their new base they will be able to get some free repairs, but will probably not be able to leave again. Return to main page